


[骑士x黑魔][双人男]逐星

by putridscarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putridscarlet/pseuds/putridscarlet
Summary: “我望着月亮，却只看到你。”
Kudos: 1





	[骑士x黑魔][双人男]逐星

**Author's Note:**

> /全是私设！全是私设！和朋友的半养成脑洞！写出来自己快乐的！  
> /年上 骑士x幻术师→黑魔法师！  
> /日常部分很多
> 
> 存档。

骑士是个老好人。  
在被人问了第一百次为什么不找个固定的冒险者小队继续发光发热，也只是微微笑着摇了摇头。  
他何尝不想。  
他配合过无数个明明换嘲讽就能接替吃伤害，却非要增大奶妈压力硬抗的坦克队友，也见过小打小闹嚷嚷着每个增益魔法都得给他的输出职业。  
无一例外的，这些队伍里的人，都不是以他为中心。或者很简单的说，他是个旁观者。  
因为太习惯于做杂活，默不作声总是留在队伍尾端。就在上个月，那个还算配合默契的轻锐小队，终于也只剩下最后一个治疗职业和他。  
此刻她正攥着法杖和骑士说了半天有的没的。  
骑士为了确认了她真的有出声，试着再努力听清，果然还是只有喏喏的气息音。  
“那个，可以再大声一点吗？”骑士尽量平和自己的情绪，端着个无奈的笑说。  
“……”治疗抬着水汪汪的眼，一副骑士先生你一定不懂吧的表情。

骑士明白了。  
接受这个好人卡。从此自己仗剑走天涯。

这一次他把目标定在森都的冒险者公会。  
魔女咖啡屋里到处是成双成对的队友，徘徊许久，看上去比那些初出茅庐的新人们老练太多的骑士反而有些格格不入。  
骑士先生很苦恼。他不明白为什么自己总是顶着队友克星的称号。虽然挂着“实用性强”标签的他的确也很容易遇到急缺人手的队伍，只是几个任务配合下来，往往又是孤身一人了。  
就在这个时候，房间一角有个队伍吵吵嚷嚷的往骑士那边靠了过来，一个穿着棉布长袍脏兮兮的小孩额外显眼。  
骑士还在纠结麦酒果酒还是最近流行的蒸馏酒，丝毫没有注意。再加上骑士他是近视，看不太清。于是只听到那边一位女性的声音越来越尖锐刺耳。  
“我们怎么可能带着这种没有经验的小孩继续冒险啊——？”

骑士摊开十枚金币，正要接过那杯蜂蜜酒。人情世故的格里达尼亚，只有这酒还有点温度能抚慰他队友杀手的心。

可随之而来的巨大碰撞声让骑士愣住了，手中的酒杯随之被打翻在地，隔壁吵架的人也不出声了。  
这就是碰瓷吧？  
骑士面色凝重，眯着眼想看清身后的始作俑者：被那队人说是累赘的小屁孩。  
小孩被骑士盯得不自觉抖了抖。骑士没有想吓他，只是他眼前的世界的确有些模糊，尤其在自己还被酒泼了一脸的情况下。

这是他们第一次相遇。

寂静过后，那个队伍中略显高大的鲁加男性暴怒着将脏兮兮的小孩拎了起来，大声指责他的行动鲁莽。少年只是阴着脸，扭过头不说话。  
骑士不想惹麻烦，主动去和老板娘要干毛巾，突然间那个少年发出了巨大的叫声。  
“是你推我才撞到他的！”  
骑士想离开了。  
“别走！他说是我推到了你，你来评评理！”为首的鲁加明显恼怒了。  
骑士一脸无奈，不情愿地把脸从毛巾里探出来。  
“对不起。我不知道。我近视。”  
“……”  
“那个，刚才你们说，不想要他一起冒险。”那个少年还死死盯着自己。骑士感觉似乎不说些什么也不太好。  
少年的手紧紧攥着衣角，看上去十分促局不安。  
“是啊，他的治疗魔法学得太烂了！”女性精灵摇头说。  
“不介意的话……”  
“那他就拜托你了！”那一队人喜出望外，就差当场磕头了。  
我可以把他送去乌尔达哈。话还没说出口，人已经没影了。只留那个少年皱着眉盯着骑士。  
“……”  
好吧。队友+1。  
“先说好，我只是迫不得已做治疗的！”少年气呼呼的把法杖往背上一绑。

骑士秉着多一个队友少一个敌人的态度，接受了自己莫名其妙组了队的事实。  
为了明白队友的上下限，两人一起在黑衣森林挑些野怪下手。  
面露凶色的幻术师：“嗬呀！”  
骑士：“……”  
幻术师：“好了吗？”  
骑士：“……”  
骑士从来没见过这么没有天分的幻术师！况且他刚刚的架势就好像自己是个物理近战职业一样！

“你没有安抚过元灵吗？”骑士皱着眉点了点那个还在试图攻击自己的水元精。这种水波纹一样的奇妙魔法攻击，对现在而言的他就像按摩。  
“我有在安慰它了！”少年有些惨白的脸染上红晕，似是对骑士这种不信任自己的事实感到生气，“真的！”  
“好。那你告诉我你刚刚对着它做什么了？”骑士用剑敲了一下水元精，那个脆弱的小玩意儿颤抖着变得更大了。  
“沉静。”幻术师认真地说，“水流环。”  
“挺好的。”骑士点头。“不久的以前，你还可以开个战姿，如果你愿意把这种攻击方式称为安抚元灵。”  
“那该怎么做？”幻术师皱眉。  
骑士猛然感觉头开始眩晕，有什么奇怪的记忆就要被回忆起来……在他最开始选择成为骑士时，也曾学习过幻术师的基础法术。  
本有些狂乱的水元精竟然稳定下来，慢慢移开了。  
“你做了什么？”幻术师有些呆滞。  
骑士面露难色，这个治疗魔法的真谛他也不是很想掌握。

兜兜转转，骑士决定还是和这个丝毫不擅于治疗魔法的幻术师一同回乌尔达哈。  
骑士本身就是乌尔达哈人，踏上故乡城镇的石板路，逼仄干燥的环境里有映射下的光影浮动，这一切于他而言都十分熟悉。  
骑士没有问幻术师多大了。但是看他在沙都东张西望的新鲜劲，他觉得不错，这确实是个臭屁小孩。  
那么首先，臭屁小孩都得垃圾分类进适合臭屁小孩的地方。

所以他先带着幻术师去了旅馆。  
骑士把一脸怒意的他推搡进房间，打算出门去一次市场选购一些生活品。幻术师还穿着初遇时的僧袍，脏兮兮的揉皱成一团，上面还沾着奇怪的墨迹。  
生活物品单子上得加上一些干净贴身的衣服。骑士这么想着，步履匆匆。可是幻术师却紧张得按住了门，把自己的身子卡在那儿，不让骑士走。  
“我暂时没钱付这么好的房间。”骑士还没这么近的观察过这个少年。他有双执拗的绿色眼睛，脸上带着奔波的劳累，有些粗糙的皮肤上沾着不少尘土，本是麦色短发也乱蓬蓬的。  
即便这样狼狈的模样也掩盖不住那双闪烁如宝石的眼睛。  
“你要去哪里？” 幻术师看他没有动静，怯怯地探回身子，干巴巴地问。  
“给你买件新衣服。”骑士慢悠悠的开口，浑身紧绷的幻术师却松了口气。他不安地摸了摸自己的后颈，眉眼有些不利落的打着结。  
“怎么了？”骑士注意到他的焦躁，不自觉地去扯了下少年瘦削的肩，赫然露出一大片的伤痕。  
“谁做的？”少年无言，只是悄悄地把手攥得更紧，转身进屋了。  
骑士见他不解释，想着不多追究。  
只是去这市场的时候得顺便再买一些药了。或者，待会等他洗漱完，也可以强迫人同他去一趟乌尔达哈的药学院。  
“那些所谓的冒险者。”这么想着的骑士前脚才踏出门，少年仿若自言自语般轻声说道。骑士一顿。  
“他们把我救了出来……让我加入了他们。那次魔物实在太多了。于是我就被推出去吸引注意力了。”  
“你先洗澡吧。我一会就回来。”骑士一时语塞，只是关门的动作轻柔了不少。

少年的眼睛闪烁着奇妙的光彩，但是出门的骑士并未注意到，也不会看见。  
他把眼角边凝着的水光快速擦去，再将那些情绪变成闷在水中的气泡，埋在盛满干净水的浴缸里。

端着洁白长袍的骑士回到房间，少年顶着松软的毛巾坐着，脸上的敌意褪去不少。清水洗去了一路风尘仆仆的泥灰，年轻人独有的稚嫩柔软就这样显露无疑。  
幻术师用嫩绿的眸盯着他，不想放过骑士的任何动作，只要他对自己有什么奇怪的想法，他就要如豺狼般冲上前与他打斗。  
“穿好衣服和我说一声。”出乎意料的，骑士只是把衣服放下，便背过了身子。  
老实说，骑士不知道自己为什么要转身。他们两人同为男性，再加上幻术师豆芽菜一样的身形……  
只是被那双窥探性的柔和目光挠得有些许难受。至少在此刻，他觉得应该这么做。

少年悉悉索索地穿好了衣服，往前顺从般讨好的牵了牵骑士的手。  
骑士回头，那个少年的发像柔软的浪，蜷在顶端转成一个旋。  
骑士有些羡慕，毕竟人到了一定年纪，还是会脱发的。再加上最近乌尔达哈上流人士中蓦然走俏的神秘曼殊师里毛发……  
肯定还是用来做衣服的。骑士让自己别再想了。  
“喂！”少年仰着白净的脸，满脸不开心。  
骑士回过神。  
“下来去做什么？”幻术师对身上这件衣服很感兴趣，时不时把手腕朝向自己，不停摸着那片不甚繁复的花纹。  
“我想带你去药学院。”骑士随便拉过一把凳子就坐着了，幻术师捏着自己的衣服，欲言又止，“然后再去冒险者行会看看有没有适合我们一起的任务。”  
“我会努力配合你的。在我变强之后，就麻烦你配合我了！”听到这句话的少年仿佛松了口气，清澈的眼睛一下充满了喜悦的光辉。  
骑士回想他在战斗中的种种，思考这种设想的可能性，如果成真，自己怕不是已经转职了。

药学院到处是忙碌的人。有小孩见到骑士来，扒着房门偷偷往他们那看。骑士天生长着一副“我就是个好人”的壳子，五官温顺细长，嘴边也挂着招牌式温和笑容。  
小孩子都很喜欢他这样的人。至少在幻术师眼里是这样。他气鼓鼓地瞪着那些想要上前的其他孩子，像是宣告自己胜利般攥住了骑士的手。  
幼稚。太幼稚了。骑士也不说穿他，继续和药学院的人员询问着怎样将幻术师脖颈后的伤痕的祛除方法。  
“这么大人了还粘自己哥哥！”被瞪着的小女孩气呼呼地隔着门叫着，“长不大！”  
“晚上尿床！”  
“嘻嘻嘻！”  
少年的脸上快速浮起红晕，他气得往骑士身边靠了靠，像是在说“你看看他们”！骑士接过对方开出的清单，回头就见到脸扭做一团的幻术师。  
“所以你会尿床吗？”骑士没头脑的反问了一句，这下幻术师气得眼角都发红了，止不住拿布鞋踩着骑士的铁靴，当然结果只是把自己给踩疼了。

药学院的换药室有一道发暗的米黄色布帘遮挡着。

少年还在为骑士刚才的话怄气，不予配合般扭动着身子。骑士无奈，蛮力把他摁到床边，强行扣住了少年的身板。成年男性的气味一下笼罩着少年，无形的威压让他停止了挣扎。  
骑士半拢着他，下意识抵着他的发，手按下少年依旧不安分的脑袋。  
那像是被野兽利爪挠抓留下来的伤口，间或还有被烧伤的痕迹。表皮仍有不少感染后才有的凝块。  
骑士叹了口气，摘下手铠给他上药。  
幻术师的身躯很瘦弱，除却脸部洗净后透着年轻人的柔嫩米白色，身上或多或少都带着点淤青。裸露在外的其余肌肤呈现出大片大片不均匀的颜色。  
怕是做过不少苦活，他想。  
骑士的手很凉，抚过他的伤疤后会有短促的刺痛。幻术师紧扣着齿关，盯着刚刚他踩过的骑士的靴尖出神。那是一道蓝色的镂金纹路，他一边数着那些花纹，试图分去一些缓解上药的疼痛。

“我会变强的。”幻术师又没头没尾地说，背脊轻轻颤抖。  
“刚才不还是说要我以后配合你吗？”骑士注意到似乎弄疼他了，手上的动作不免又轻缓许多。  
“……一个意思啦。”幻术师别扭地侧过脸去打量骑士。他整齐的短发是棕褐色的，眼瞳也和自己不一样。

是好看的茶色仁。

幻术师不喜欢自己的眼睛。绿色的眼睛在精灵中还算是常见。可自己偏偏是个矮小的人族。碧绿的眼睛就好像征兆着自己的不详。  
他偶然听过几个冒险者这么谈过，在东方国家，绿眼是用来指代鬼的。  
因此他以为自己走上冒险之旅，被不看好般教授治疗魔法，遇上队友的伤害背叛，诸如此类，都是他应得的难处。他不在乎被人利用。  
可这个骑士无端给了自己许多善意。

如果允许，他希望自己能快速成长为同他匹敌的冒险者。

“啊！这不是骑士嘛！”顶着夸张黑色帽子的男性精灵抱着瓶瓶罐罐的药水和骑士打招呼。  
“好可爱的孩子！是你的新队友吗？”幻术师对这样的寒暄很受用，丝毫不在意身后的伤，端着身子点了点头。  
“要和我一起学习魔法精髓吗？”男性精灵笑得诡秘，把那些药水尽数往身后的包裹里塞。  
“好啊！”正迫切渴望力量的幻术师双眼亮晶晶地爽快应下。

“？”  
骑士总觉得哪里不对。  
幻术师对他上一个队伍里的黑魔法师操纵的破坏魔法表现出极端浓烈的兴趣。他一开始以为凭少年半吊子的魔法能力，学个皮毛还不得回来继续乖乖的领悟治疗之道。  
没想到他停留在乌尔达哈疗伤的短短几月，少年就跟着旧友变成了“explosion”的爆破法师，哦不是，黑魔法师。

随着和他相处的日子慢慢累积。新上任的黑魔法师和他，从一开始在格里达尼亚和自己两张床分着睡，到乌尔达哈，有些拮据时变成了床头床尾、一人一地。以前那个黑魔法师拘谨得像一只雏鸟，皱巴巴地缩在角落里，骑士都看不下去。  
而现在，闲暇时接着周边小任务，拿着赏金的黑魔法师完完全全变了。  
从睡相上来说，有时候他们分开冒险，回到旅馆，哪怕有两张床，他也会贴过来主动抱着自己。  
骑士大夏天的被热得不行，几次在热晕的边缘徘徊。  
他一本正经和黑魔法师提出这个建议，告诉他：我们两个人大白天的都要穿的严严实实热得不得了，晚上就还给彼此一点清静空间。  
骑士觉得自己已经十分委婉地表达了希望各自回各自的床睡的提议。  
谁知道黑魔法师听后摆了好几天的臭脸，像是他为了打出火炎续上天语，却没有即刻释放的魔法而不得不避开敌人攻击范围往前挪动身子，最后天语续也没续上却还是吃了魔界花臭气那样的臭。  
之后的不知道多少次睡前，骑士都能看到黑魔法师眯着绿色眼睛，用着吃人的目光盯着自己，阴沉的脸写满“你不说话我也不说话”抱着被子的臭屁模样。

骑士还是准许他上床了。  
毕竟还是个孩子。

但是这段日子这个倒霉蛋孩子，也不是这么说。当然也可以是这个臭屁小孩，他可能正值发育阶段。有了钱，吃的好了，营养跟上了，积极的锻炼——大概扫除魔物也算，于是乎身体飞速的变化着。  
上一次酒馆休憩的时候，骑士被旧友调侃说没有自己的新队友高了。听到这种说法的黑魔法师十分高兴，拿着法杖不住地敲着骑士的靴子，他现在不用布靴踩了，因为知道自己会疼，这点上也是长进之一。  
“疼的。”骑士的脸很垮。最近工作不太顺利，大家都更喜欢耍枪刃的坦克职业，交付给自己的委托也因此少了很多，现在休憩时精神上还要受折磨，他才是崩溃法师。

黑魔法师还在搅拌着面前的蜂蜜酒。  
骑士对于酒的兴趣恹恹，但是总不会有人在酒馆找一个喝热可可的人做搭档。  
黑魔法师倒是很喜欢这种醇厚口感的饮料。骑士当然也警告过他，未成年人不能喝酒，诸如此类，都被黑魔法师以“身为乌尔达哈人，不会爽快的饮酒会被误会”的理由搪塞过去。  
不理会骑士“你是乌尔达哈人吗？你就是我从格里达尼亚带回来的”之类絮叨的话语，黑魔法师翻着白眼把蜂蜜酒尽数喝下去。这种复杂微妙的浓厚液体让他十分着迷，甘甜的香气褪尽后带来酒精麻痹的酸涩回口。  
他在上个月就成年了。但是他也没告诉骑士。  
那些他从阴暗中摸爬滚打求生积累的时光，都抵不过面前的一杯酒。  
黑魔法师眯着眼露出餍足的笑，缓缓舔过杯沿留下的酒沫，回头给老板娘打了个手势，于是他又得到了一杯洋溢着甜香秋意的金色蜂蜜酒。

骑士打算回格里达尼亚一趟。旧友恳求他前去帮个忙，不是太麻烦的任务，骑士爽快地应下了。不巧的是黑魔法师刚好接了附近工匠的所托，近期都得停留在乌尔达哈。  
这一晚上的黑魔法师都蹲坐在桌前对着收拾行李的搭档发呆。  
骑士只挑了几件衣服，便坐下来看书了。黑魔法师一动不动，依然对着桌子发呆。  
“我去一下很快回来的。”像是理解这种闹脾气的状态，骑士先开了口。  
黑魔法师迟缓地抬起头。漆黑的眼罩遮住了他的一只眼。堪堪露出一块的洁白肌肤上，美丽如绿色宝石的眼睛隐隐藏着怒意。  
“我也想一起去。”黑魔法师的声音低低的。  
“我又不是不回来。”骑士挠了挠头，他总拿搭档的脾气没辙。  
黑魔泄了气一样垂着头。  
见着自找没趣了，骑士只能继续装作闷头苦读，不知什么时候，黑魔悄悄站在了自己身后。  
“怎么了？你可以先睡，我还想把这段……”黑魔法师伸手摁着骑士的背，将他压在狭小的床上。  
骑士能听到对方如鼓点般急速的心跳，他转过脸，暧昧的呼吸就这样贴在自己的耳后。  
“我成年了。”黑魔法师的脸捂在被子里，闷闷地说。  
“什么时候的事？为什么不和我说？”骑士在想是不是因为自己没准备礼物才惹怒了搭档，正有些蒙圈，黑魔法师像是受够了这样的僵局，猛地将自己的帽子摘下，俯下身发了狠劲吻上了他。

那是个粗糙青涩的吻。

骑士对这种事几乎是零经历，他的脑子里只有黑魔法师的唇很凉这一事实。他能感觉到黑魔法师的鼻子抵着自己的。不过黑魔法师在接吻时仿佛不会呼吸，于是会有软软的气音从唇缝中暧昧的溜出。  
骑士觉得有些好笑，可是他又不该在这种场合笑。  
黑魔法师为这努力的一吻把好看的脸都皱成了一团，而他还在分心欣赏他出糗的模样。  
不过好在他晚上喝了很多蜂蜜酒。骑士能感觉到甜津津的味道随着黑魔法师的紧闭的唇角慢慢溢出。他伸手抵着黑魔法师的头，将他的脸和自己贴得更近，好真正引导他将这个吻如何交换得更深。  
黑魔法师有些惊讶，颤抖着睁开了眼，骑士一脸“看，这才是吻”的样子更让他火大，可是那火烧一般红着的脸没有办法遮盖他此刻的羞涩。  
黑魔法师的舌同他的人一样蜷缩在口中，骑士小心地探入他口中搜寻，点到他的舌头时，馥郁的酒香混着津液传回自己的感官。骑士卷走那片黏腻的气息，再舔过他的唇。  
好甜啊。  
黑魔法师半眯着眼，泪水盈盈的翠绿瞳孔里映着骑士深色的眼。不知怎的，他忽然就想起了格里达尼亚的月亮。月光洒在身上的凉意，薄的像他对自己的情欲。  
啊，哪怕就算他这么主动想将不能倾诉的情意交托给骑士。

也被拒绝了。

黑魔法师别过头，将脸埋在了骑士的肩膀上。当骑士感觉到有湿润的液体划过自己的脖颈，才明白这个人正靠在自己的肩上哭泣着。  
“我以为一开始你接受我，就是想和我做这种事。”黑魔法师的声音闷闷的，有些委屈。  
骑士倒是愣住了。他一开始虽说是开了一间房，可明明都是老老实实的两张床的好吗？现在年轻人是不是对性事想法太开放了？  
“我可不是这样看你的。”骑士哭笑不得地抚上他毛茸茸的麦色短发，以示安抚。  
“……可是我想。”黑魔法师的声音越来越低。骑士的脑子也一下仿佛被连喷了十下死亡轮回。  
黑魔压着骑士的身子没办法动，他僵硬的将手推到黑魔的腰，本意是将他搀起来，不想却摸到了微微掀开的袍子后小小的，一块微烫的皮肤。  
草，这个臭屁黑魔法师没穿裤子！  
骑士强行唤醒自己脑子里快要爆炸的理智，用力将黑魔抱起，坐在了床上。  
“什么时候？”骑士的发尾被黑魔法师的眼泪打湿了一片，混着他因焦躁分泌的汗液，黏答答贴在了脸上。  
“你不是也觉得，我这样的人很……很不好？”黑魔法师不敢正眼看他，垂着脑袋盯着骑士的大腿根。  
“……”  
骑士觉得下次有必要教会他不要说话的时候转移话题。  
“我长得很瘦弱，就算这么久了……身高倒是超过你了……”黑魔法师还是低着头，骑士洗漱过了，睡衣是七分裤，现在他环腿抱着自己，刚刚还接过吻后身体诚实的起了反应，此刻顶着他的腿根，烧得黑魔法师脑中也一片混乱。  
骑士有些哭笑不得，只能“嗯嗯”应和着黑魔法师的碎碎念。  
“我的治疗魔术学得这么烂，学会黑魔法后还一直把你作为以太步目标……”  
“这种时候开始数落自己的不是了？”骑士要仰着头才能靠在黑魔的肩膀上。他太瘦了，说实话硌得慌，不过抱着人的感觉真的很不错。  
“还有好多。还有，我没有你那么好。就连……我都没有你那么好看的眼睛。”  
骑士愣住了。他把黑魔摆正，抵着他的脸，那双绿色的眼睛闪烁着暧昧不定的犹疑。  
“好看啊。我很喜欢你的眼睛。”  
绿色的海微微颤抖，像森林被风吹过后徐徐摇晃的波纹。他的月亮就这样带着浅浅的笑容将光拂遍自己的身躯。凉，却寸寸灼热。  
“你真的不会觉得我很糟糕吗？”黑魔法师觉得自己还该说点什么。  
他总希望自己不能再扮演一个只知道发问的角色。他总幻想着能和面前的人并肩，不管身前有着怎样难以逾越的沟渠，他都相信自己能跨越过去。骑士就是这么一个可靠的伙伴，他一定能接纳自己，黑魔法师冥冥中这么觉着。  
但他又不理解骑士。骑士看上去总是不需要依靠任何人，就同他第一次见到他，一个人端坐在魔女咖啡厅凝着酒杯不语，没有牵绊的骑士，好像随时会和他的世界告别。  
他把骑士抓得紧紧的。骑士能觉得他除却压着自己腿根的臀，哪儿都散发着冰冷阴郁的气息。  
“首先我觉得你该从我身上下来。”他抚上黑魔的后脊，摩挲着他突起的脊骨。黑魔法师颤着身子抖了起来。  
骑士突然想到了很多奇妙的场合，那个脏兮兮的少年低着头撞翻手上的酒杯，眼中凝着如动物般狡黠的机敏，再又是他穿着洁净的白袍奔跑在蓝玉大街上，风会撩起他的衣角，露出一段好看匀称的小腿……他抬高法杖对着水元精敲攻击技能，再因为发动魔法被周边的魔物追着满森林跑。  
模糊的记忆连同身上人的体温一起熨帖在脑中。骑士靠在黑魔法师的胸前深深吸了口气。  
醇厚绵长的蜂蜜酒的香味……就会和他身后那处一样的黏腻馋人。  
这二十余年来，他总是会把自渎当做一件任务一样完成。发泄自己的性欲和完成任务一样。

不过现在这些性欲的承载体都有了成形的对象。

那一次又一次的，积累至今的所有一切的欲望都蓬勃生长着。黑魔法师酥软的鼻息还贴在自己的耳边。他清澈如湖的眼睛，要是沾染上属于狂热情欲的红……想听着他俯身喟叹着的喘息，想把自己的精液涂满他的小腹，想低头亲吻他的性器。  
想要操面前的人。  
黑魔的声音仍旧闷闷的。刚才短暂的哭泣让他头有些发晕，骑士的怀抱让他感觉到安心。  
“可以吗？”  
黑魔法师还没意识到骑士问这句的意思是什么，只是胡乱地点了点头，然后身下的衣服就被撩起，一阵凉意袭来。他的双腿打了个颤。  
骑士常年握剑的手覆盖着薄茧，贴合在黑魔的臀部上，有一些痒。黑魔扭了下身子，脸却贴到了骑士的，他有些羞赧地想移开，骑士却强迫他与他面对面，黑魔法师的脸颊上有一些细小的青色胡茬，但是他不讨厌，只垂着眼吻上黑魔法师的。  
软滑的舌头和稀薄的空气全被骑士夺走。他想回应骑士，却发现他已将手指探入自己的后穴。凉意旋着快感从穴口周边回馈到身体各个部位。黑魔法师有些害怕了，他的眼睛带着水光，或者在骑士看来，他的眼睛一直是这样微光粼粼的。  
像湖，情欲的波纹会绕着那寸绿色开始晕染。  
好看。他真的好看。  
骑士闭上眼将手送入。单个的指节探入到黑魔法师灼热的开口处就被拒绝了。那处真如他想象那般黏腻湿糯。  
骑士想要得不行，可是他不想给他带来太多的痛楚。  
黑魔法师应承着骑士放慢的扩张速度。讨好般将手移到骑士的裆处。他隔着手握住了早已勃起的性器。黑魔法师的手较成年人来说过于纤细，和骑士自渎时完全不同，小巧的手指试探性收拢骑士的性器，粗糙地上下撸动着。  
骑士真的快被憋得不行了。他不想表现得自己才被摸几下就出精，直起身子就又探入了一个指节。  
闷闷的水声在同样淫靡的空气中传开。黑魔法师的穴口被骑士强硬撑开，柔软的壁穴无意识地收缩着，将骑士的手吸附住。仅仅是指奸，黑魔法师和骑士一边交换着呼吸，一边已经沉沉喘息着瘫在骑士身上了。  
但他还在努力套弄骑士的阴茎。深色的前列腺液濡湿了骑士的裤子，氤氲成一团。骑士听着人不成音节的细碎呻吟略过耳边，嘉奖似的，吻上了黑魔法师纤细的睫。  
“可以，进去了吗？”黑魔的声音带了点哭腔，谨慎地向人提问。  
“如果你觉得没问题…”骑士有些犹豫。他害怕自己没有给人做好十足的准备。但是他又想看到黑魔法师被自己破入时无所适从的样子。他都想要。  
黑魔法师似乎已经没办法再获得更多的快感，蹭着将自己的衣物尽数撩起，将粉嫩的乳肉贴在骑士的身上。他不断摩擦着，想要面前的人给自己更多，可是骑士却不为所动。他低下头把骑士另一只手的手指含入口中，像模仿抽插性交般吞吐起来。身后穴肉的水声配着口角水渍的缓慢滴落在骑士的裤子上。黑魔法师又攀着身子将唇隔着布料亲吻上骑士的阴茎。  
圆润的阴茎头裹挟着咸咸的前列腺液和唾液。黑魔法师舔了舔，悄悄将骑士的裤子往下扯了扯。  
骑士的阴茎跳了出来。  
黑魔法师有些惊讶。两人的尺寸其实相差不大，只是骑士的形状有些许扁平。就宽度而言，他有些担心自己能不能完整将它吃下。  
骑士的手仍然不停做着扩张。黑魔法师用手扯了扯自己的嘴角，骑士看到了。觉得有些好笑。然后黑魔便低下头将他的阴茎含入。仅仅1/3而已，窒息般的呕吐感铺天盖地传来。黑魔法师想要吐出，这和他想象中的并不太一样。可是骑士抬起手摁着自己的后脑勺。他只得将那个阴茎塞入得更深，呜呜着吐出一些零散的音节。  
湿滑的口腔滚烫如黑魔法师的后穴一样。骑士忍不住射了。他在恢复一些理智后将黑魔法师迅速搀扶起来，并示意他把精液吐出来。  
黑魔法师颤抖着，露出粉色的舌，干呕着将乳白色的精液吐在骑士的手上。骑士把它们倒去水池中，黑魔法师就蜷在被子里不说话。  
“……所以真的会尿床吗？”骑士看着被单上那块深色的精斑笑着问。黑魔法师大概早就泄过了。  
加上听到骑士的调笑，更是恼得抬不起头，只是把自己裹得更紧。

骑士换了条干净的衣物回了床。  
黑魔法师还把自己的头塞在被子里，他的下半身都裸露在外，浅粉色的穴口翕动着，沾染着透明的爱液。  
骑士想他还未好好释放过，心中不免有些怜惜。  
他也不强行将黑魔摆过来面对自己，只是讨好般伸手握住黑魔法师稍显疲软的阴茎。  
“呜？”被褥间传递出黑魔法师闷哼的轻声，骑士把他的黑袍轻轻解开，几月来束缚的衣物让他的肤色变得稍显病态。不过狭窄的肩骨变得圆润许多，骑士心里有些小小的窃喜。  
“自己没有这样试过吗？”骑士的吻从他的尾脊骨开始一路攀附上颈，黑魔脖后的伤疤好的七七八八，只留下一块深紫色的狰狞线条，像细小的蛇。  
随着骑士的撸动，黑魔也不由得晃动着自己的身体，以此来更好地承受骑士带来的快慰。黑魔的手攥得紧紧的，骑士心中舒软成一片羽床，将另一只手同他的扣在了一起。  
因为之前的接吻和扩张，黑魔很快就轻轻颤着，在骑士那双温热的掌中出了精。  
想到明日还要赶路，一向严苛要求自己作息的骑士低头轻轻吻了应该已是自己爱人的黑魔，起身想要找毛巾帮他处理身下的一片泥泞斑渍。

黑魔法师却依旧将脸埋在被褥中，手指忽而张开又小心地蜷着。最终他似乎下定决心，猛然翻身坐起，扯着正站在床边的骑士衣领一道滚回床上。  
“会疼。”察觉到黑魔似乎想要同他更进一步，仍能理智思考的骑士紧皱着眉，将吻落在他的睫上，希望能就此作罢。  
“……那你干嘛做扩张！”黑魔法师咬牙切齿地一字一顿质疑道，紧绷的下颌和耳尖红成了一片。  
不怀好心被识破的骑士依旧一副老好人的装傻表情。黑魔法师坐直，就着还未干涸的潮湿爱液试图将骑士疲软的阴茎塞入自己的后穴。  
骑士不由自主将手捂住自己的嘴，好不发出扰人的笑声。  
黑魔法师就同研究学术一样皱着眉反复鼓捣着自己的那处，那样无知却充斥着刺激性欲的画面实在是让他忍俊不禁。  
“你自己来！”黑魔法师微眯着嫩绿的碧眼，像猫一样恶狠狠地说着并不是宣誓的凶恶命令。  
“好的，搭档。”骑士将手摸上他狭窄的腰，将唇覆上他暗色柔软的乳尖。  
他的阴茎即刻又被唤醒，在交换呼吸中，骑士轻微转了下身体，一个灵巧地送挺，和黑魔法师交合为一体。身体后方一下被插入灼热的异物，刺痛和酥麻的快慰伴随着不知所措的呼喊从黑魔法师的唇中溢出，他不知这样的舒爽是什么，嘴中咕哝的无意义音节尽数被骑士吞下，又被他按压着身子好同他吻得更深。  
提前扩张的穴道湿热温暖，黏腻得同蜂蜜酒一般。骑士满足地轻轻叹息，黑魔法师抵着自己的脸，湖水般翠绿的眼里涌动着同柔软月色旁的星光一样。

仰慕，渴望，热爱。

这份沉重的感情交织着欲望将他同性器一起绞着。怀中的身体不同于女人的柔软，蓬勃硬气的挣扎和接纳都不可思议般融合在这个倔强别扭的少年身上。他把最脆弱的一面交付予自己，这份赤忱的信任让骑士这样久经历练的冒险者忽然红了眼眶。  
承受他撞击的黑魔法师使劲抓着他有力的臂膀，不分轻重地在骑士麦色的皮肤上留下许多抓痕。他小幅度摇晃着身子，穴口异物顶撞着他即将崩溃的神经，终是化作同受伤一样的喘声。  
“喜欢我操这里？”察觉到人微不可察的快乐，骑士摁着黑魔法师的后颈，将他按压得更下，好让阴茎埋入他体内更深处。  
柔软的核被暴露在粗壮的阴茎前，黑魔溃不成防，崩塌陷落在骑士的怀里，一样硬挺的阴茎揉刮着骑士的小腹，在骑士的冲撞中匆匆出了精。  
身体的欢愉有了一刻顶峰般的体验，又不知餍足如浪潮一般快速累积向更未知的深处探去。  
“什么时候？”骑士依旧挺送着，手握住了黑魔刚刚出过精的阴茎。疲软的性器经受不住再一次的刺激，像被针扎着推送而来的疼痛麻痹感让黑魔叫出了声。  
“恩，这张嘴倒是喊得很好听。”骑士暗褐色的眼有了些许笑意，捏着黑魔的性器又完整地问了一次，“什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
“呜？”被性欲和疼痛折磨的黑魔仰着脸，绿色的眼漂浮着些许迷茫和暧昧。  
见他刻意回避这个话题，骑士摁着他的性器，加快了抽插的速度。羞人的水声混着黑魔支离破碎的话语染得整间房都氤氲着情色的淫靡。  
“第……第一次！”逐渐攀高的音节昭显着黑魔的示弱，他很快意识到说出了自己难以启齿的秘密，颤着身硬生生将喘息和答案一同咬在唇齿间。  
黑魔法师第一次见到骑士端坐在桌前，接过蜂蜜酒的一瞬间起了他这辈子都未曾想过实现的私欲。  
他喜欢骑士的模样，也想要插入这个人的人生。他不想这么放弃，才赌博似的撞上了他。糅杂着复杂感触的欲望在这几年里牢牢地在他心底生根发芽。  
成为他的搭档，成为他的朋友，成为……他的爱人。  
骑士就这样猛地射在了黑魔法师的体内。黑魔柔软的穴口仍被还未疲软的阴茎搅弄着，几次高潮，他早已哑着嗓，喘着丢失了意识。  
屋内干燥的空气传递出膻檀的腥味。骑士坐在床边，凝着那个蜷作一团的高挑少年出神，他暗色的眼里凝着潮热的光，最终化作轻如羽翼的一吻。

黑魔法师醒来了。他浑身酸痛，身上却干净整洁。  
身边仍有余温的床单传达着离别的讯息。他光着脚冒失地冲下旅馆的楼梯，流沙屋酒馆早已聚集不少冒险者和无所事事的酒鬼。见到匆匆忙忙下楼的黑魔法师，都不免一惊。  
少年绿色眼里翻腾着怒火，咬着牙忍着身后的不适，正想回头上楼，却见到一身铠甲的骑士正端着两杯芬芳浓郁的蜂蜜酒同他打招呼。  
再后来的什么，黑魔也不记得了，他只随着性子跑过去紧紧拥抱了骑士。虽然在常人眼里，那是个高大个的傻小子衣衫不整的抱着个一身铠甲蒙圈着的冒险者。  
哦对，那个高个子还撞翻了一杯蜂蜜酒。

有些固执的黑魔法师和骑士一同回去了格里达尼亚。骑士老好人的特质一览无余，有些粗糙的脸上依旧凝着招牌式笑容——这害得他们路上多接了不少不必要的任务。  
黑魔法师依旧穿得严严实实，碧绿的眼睛冷漠地注视着人来人往。  
穿多点也好，至少没人知道自己捡来的臭屁小孩有多好看。当然把摁在自己靴上的法杖移开就最好了，端坐在咖啡屋的骑士想。  
这次寻找队友的前提并不是孤身一人。


End file.
